The present invention relates generally to lights for motor vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to signal lights which have a light source, a reflector, a cover disc which closes the light and a collective lens unit located between the reflector and the cover disc.
Lights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such lights is disclosed in the German document DE 31 48 668 A1. In this light a collective lens device is arranged between the cover disc and the reflector, and a screen device is located between the collective lens device and the cover disc. The screen device is formed by a plate which is reflectingly coated at its side facing the cover disc and has a plurality of passages on which the light reflected by the reflector through the collective lens device is concentrated and thereby can pass without obstacles through the screen device. The light which enters the vehicle light from outside is not directionally reflected by the reflector and thereby is not concentrated by the collective lens device on the passages. Therefore it can exit the vehicle light only to a small degree causing a so-called "phantom light" which provides the appearance that the vehicle light is in operation even when it is turned off. A color filter can be arranged between the reflector and the screen device so that the light exiting the vehicle light can obtain a desired color. The plate of the screen device is flat. However, when the cover disc is inclined, it can be stepped in correspondence with its inclination. The plate is therefore recognizable from outside of the vehicle light and distorts the whole impression of the light since its depth appears to be reduced by the plate. This is especially disturbing when the light is arranged near a headlight, in which case the reflector is visible from outside and therefore is seen with a great depth.